Interna Vanidad
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Courtney es nueva en el internado. Una compañera gotica atractiva de habitacion, un Punk molesto, y unos misterios que la matan de curiosidad. Duncan/Courtney Courtney/Gwen Duncan/Gwen
1. Llegada

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Slash, Femslash, Otros taboo's por ahi**

No hay nada mas molesto e incomodo que iniciar como la "nueva" en un internado donde la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban desde los pañales. Sin embargo, yo, Courtney, no dejaría que viesen mi inseguridad.

Así que sola (Ya que los inútiles estudiantes no parecían ser lo suficientemente educados para tomar mis maletas) me dirigí a lo que seria mi numero de habitación.

El internado era gigante, y ya entrando podia decirle todos los estereotipos y grupos de gente conformados. Rodé los ojos, si para algo venia aquí, era solo para asegurarme mi futuro. – ¿Necesitas ayuda Princesa?- oí una voz detrás mío. Me sentí algo insultada por eso y voltee, molesta.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿A quien le dices princesa?- el estilo del chico al frente mío era de un punk. El típico punk-criminal con el que sabia no me debía juntar.

El sonrió de forma picarona y me vio de arriba abajo, lo cual solo me enfureció más. –No veo a otra chica cerca- di un gruñido y el simplemente se rio, camino de largo, dejándome con todas las maletas.

Mi habitación, la 113. Muchas escaleras, nada de que hablar. Todos me veían, la nueva cara en el internado, sin embargo, nadie se habia burlado aun. Según lo que habia leído (en todos los panfletos e información de los internados) siempre le hacían una iniciación a las personas nuevas. Por suerte, nadie se metería conmigo.

La puerta de mi habitación tenía un gran letrero de "DANGER" pegado debajo de los números, pero le ignore y abrí la puerta, entrando como una reina.

Lo primero que vi fue a una chica en toalla, totalmente mojada. Me avergoncé y me sonroje, pero ella ni se inmuto. La falta de atención me molesto.

Ya habia sido demasiado molesto encontrarse con un punk, ¿ahora tendría que convivir con una gótica? Pues parecía. La chica que tenia en frente tenia su cabello celeste con negro por los hombros, una toalla negra que parecía hacer su piel mas fantasmal de lo que era, y además pintaba sus uñas de color negro.

-¿HOLA?- Grite, y volteo sorprendida, pero rápidamente volvió a ser inexpresiva. -¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy Courtney- dije simplemente, poniendo mis maletas en la otra cama. La habitación era un desastre, ya estaba pensando en como poner todo para cuando tuviese que estudiar.

Un estante con puras películas de terror, una mini nevera con bebidas alcohólicas, pura ropa (probablemente de hot Topic) haciendo una montaña en el suelo. –Este lugar es un desastre- Dije directa, ella solo rodo sus ojos. -¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunte, antes de que se volviese a voltear.

Ella parecía odiarme sin conocerme, y aunque a mi no me agradase, sabia que habia algo extraño en su actitud. –Gwen- Dijo de forma corta, su voz era apagada pero suficientemente firme.

-Creo que deberíamos discutir las reglas- Dije, con autoridad.

-¿Qué?- Se volteo ella de su cama y me observo, sus ojos grises mostraban molestia, pero realmente no me importaba.

–Reglas, tengo mis horas de estudio, mi lado, mis programas de televisión, las horas de visita, la comida, el horario del baño- saque mi carpeta, explicándole todo. -¿Estas bromeando no?- dijo ella.

-¿En que?- de verdad no sabia porque no se lo creía.

-No puedo tener ni una compañera sana- se quejo ella para si misma mientras se vestía. Yo voltee, pero podia sentir que me estaba mirando – ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- su tono era burlón.

-Cállate chica-rara- dije yo –Todavía hay que explicar los horarios- dije, todavía sin voltear. No fue hasta que oír la puerta tirarse de golpe que supe que se habia ido.

Mejor para mí, empecé a tomar la ropa y ordenar la excusa de habitación de la chica gótica.

Después de ordenar la habitación salí de allli, dentro de dos días comenzarían las clases, mientras tanto… debía conocer el lugar. Visite primero la biblioteca, solo habia un chico llamado Noah allí, leyendo política. Quise sacarle información, pero me respondió con sarcasmo y me enojo. Le pise el pie por debajo de la mesa.

Me lleve unos libros sobre la historia del lugar. Pedí de una vez el horario de clases que tendría, y prepare nuevamente mi carpeta, agregándole modificaciones.

-¡Hey! ¡Chica nueva!- Vi a una rubia llamándome desde lejos, estaba junto a otro rubio. Parecían ser pareja, me acerque interesada.

-¿Si?-

-¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? No sabia que aceptaban personas a este nivel- dijo el rubio, los dos parecían curiosos por saber de donde habia venido. Realmente, no les iba a contar sobre los abogados y mi padre hablando con el rector. No ahora por lo menos. –Al parecer hicieron una excepción- comente orgullosa.

Me mantuvieron un rato ahí, hablando de cómo habia sido mi llegada y de si me gustaba el lugar. Soy muy buena hablando. -¿Qué habitación estas?- pregunto, ya presentada, Bridgette.

-113- Dije, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron un poco y esto me trajo algo de curiosidad. -¿Entonces Heather no volverá este año?- Comento Geoff. Yo levante una ceja -¿Quién es Heather?-

-Ella compartía habitación con Gwen… ¿Cómo estará ella?- Pregunto Bridgette y de repente, la conversación paso a ser solo de la pareja. Aproveche ese momento para alejarme, pero me habia picado la curiosidad. ¿Por qué a Gwen le habría afectado si su compañera de cuarto anterior se iba? Realmente, ella solo mostraba molestia hacia el tema de compartir habitación.

Pero quizá de ahí venia su disgusto indefinido, apartando el hecho de que era una inadaptada social.

Decidí volver a la habitación a que ella misma me diese respuestas, después de todo, si íbamos a compartir habitación un año, tenia… no, DEBIA saber todo sobre esa habitación. Y sobre ella. Por el internado ¿No?

Entre a la habitación, esta vez no haciendo una entrada. Me imagine un segundo lo ordinaria que podia ser la gótica para andar en toalla en la habitación. Quizá hasta podría estar peor. Lo anotaría en mi cuaderno de notas.

Sin embargo, Gwen no estaba en toalla, ni desnuda (¿Quién menciono eso?) las luces estaban apagadas y ella estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de un chico. Un chico que conocía. YO conocía a ese chico.

Prendí la luz, sin importarme el quejido que ambos hicieron. No iba a dejar que la muerte de una chica en la tele fuese más importante que lo que debía decir. -¿TU?- grite, señalando al Punk.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu compañera es princesa?- dijo el punk, riéndose. Gwen seguía algo cegata –Un dolor en el trasero, como ya ves- comento, frotándose los ojos. ¿Acaso ambos eran pareja? -¿Qué hace el aquí? Eso no esta permitido en nuestro programa-

-¿Programa?- Pregunto el punk, parándose y poniéndose galante en frente de mí. Habia algo en su actitud que me molestaba demasiado. –Te dije que no estaba exagerando- volvió a comentar Gwen. Ella seguía tirada en el suelo, solo una camiseta negra y unos shorts. – ¡Lárgate de nuestra habitación!- dije.

Ambos chicos subieron una ceja –Duncan es mi mejor amigo, y siempre es bienvenido a esta habitación- dijo ella, todavía con resentimiento en su voz.

–Si alguien debe irse de esta habitación, ¡eres tu!- volvió a decir.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le grite. Duncan parecía entretenido por nuestra discusión, podia sacarlo a golpes de la habitación. -¿Es por tu compañera de cuarto anterior? Heather, ¿no era?- mi tono pudo salir un poco mas malicioso de lo que esperaba.

Hubo un silencio que hasta me incomodo un poco, pero no lo mostré. Duncan vio a Gwen unos segundos y salió de la habitación, chocando contra mi hombro apropósito.

-¿Qué hay con Heather?- pregunto ella, se levanto de su posición y se puso frente a mi. Parecía estar roja de vergüenza y rabia. –Cierra la boca si no sabes lo que hablas-

-¿Tanto la querías?- pregunte, tenia algo con que manejarla. Era divertido haber conseguido poder.

-La odiaba- dijo, y su tono hizo que mi estomago se revolviese. -¿A dónde se fue?-

-La expulsaron- Dijo simplemente. Yo iba a seguir con el tema, pero ella empezó a quitarse su camiseta. Me sonroje -¿Q-que haces?-

-Me pongo la pijama- dijo con simpleza, dándome la espalda. Probablemente no queria que viese su expresión. La gótica no le gustaba mucho que alguien lograse cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

Probablemente, eso habia sido para cambiar el tema. Me voltee e hice lo mismo, me puse mi pijama rosada. -¿Dónde colocaste mis CD's?- Pregunto ella, ya consiente de que habia cambiado todo en la habitación.

–Detrás del mesón, tu y Duncan… ¿Tienen algo?- pregunte, poco segura de porque.

-No- dijo ella, aun más simple. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un brinco. Habia sentido algo de electricidad

-¡¿Qué?- le grite. Ella me vio por unos segundos y me dio una llave.

-Tienes pecas- Dijo, no de forma muy coherente.

Yo solo me le quede viendo.

Apague la luz y trate de irme a dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar. Volteaba a cada rato a ver a Gwen, pero ella se habia dormido tan rápido como yo habia apagado la luz. Podia averiguar todo lo que me faltaba.


	2. Tatuaje

Gracias a todos por los reviews :3 me asegurare de contestarlos en los próximos, le agregare mas suspenso en este capitulo, aunque no dejare el drama de lado.

**TATUAJE**

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

Sabia que debía despertarme temprano, mas temprano de lo que mi loca compañera de cuarto lo haría. Así que a las 5 en punto ya estaba fuera de la cama. Entre al baño de forma silenciosa y empecé a hacer una maleta, con comida, agua, dinero, mi Ipod y otras cosas que consideraba importante.

Realmente, no tenia que darles explicaciones a Courtney de nada, era demasiado curiosa y fastidiosa para mi gusto.

¿Cómo habia averiguado lo de Heather? Ni idea.

Le vi por un segundo dormir, parecía que habia tenido una mala noche… sonreí al pensar que habia sido por mi culpa. No podia perder mas tiempo, Salí de la habitación y allí estaba Duncan esperándome.

-¿Vamos Solecito?- yo ignore ese sobrenombre, detestable. – ¿Trajiste algo de comer para el camino?- volvió a preguntar.

Duncan siempre preguntaba sobre eso cada vez que se me presentaba un problema, no era como si mis problemas alimenticios fuesen tan graves. –Si papa, gracias por preocuparte- el sonrió.

-¿Cuánto sabe Courtney?- Me pregunto el, mientras íbamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Por suerte, nadie en el instituto se habia levantado.

-No mucho, seguro solo le mencionaron el nombre y ato cabos, pero no sabe nada en realidad- dije yo, Duncan olía bien.

Tenia ganas de apegarme mas a el, con el frio que hacia en esa mañana, y con el olor que lo hacia parecer mucho mas cálido y cómodo. Sin embargo, como siempre guarde mi compostura.

El pequeño "crush" que tenia en mi mejor amigo no debía salir al aire, ni como amigos en derecho. Aun si me costaba admitirlo, yo era demasiado sensible para estar con alguien como Duncan, prefería mantenerme como su amiga constante que como una chica de "Una noche"

-¿No trajiste un suéter?- pregunto, con ambas manos en el bolsillo. Negué con la cabeza, tiritando. –Tonta, en el auto te pondrás uno-

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba su auto, una chatarra vieja que pasan de generación en generación, sonreí. –Mas nos vale volver mañana- iba a entrar al auto cuando…

-¿A dónde creen que van?- Dijo la voz chillona de Courtney

-¿Cómo demonios hace eso?- Pregunto Duncan. –Ni idea, tiene un poder para aparecerse en momentos y felices y molestarte- dije yo.

-! ¡Pueden ser expulsados! No pueden alejarse del campus, no radica que no hayan comenzado las clases ellos mismos lo dijeron… Me temo que si se van tendré que avisarle al rector porque no quiero que después me involucren…-

Ella solo seguía hablando, me dio algo de risa el hecho de que seguía en pijama y al voltear a Duncan note que la estaba viendo de arriba-abajo. Suspire en frustración

-¿Qué hacemos?- le comente a Duncan en voz baja, con la voz de Courtney todavía de fondo.

Parecía haber sacado a Duncan de su trance, si… realmente le estaba empezando a gustar Courtney, y eso me incomodaba. Por lo menos las otras chicas no Vivian conmigo, o eran tan molestas como ella. Menos inteligentes quizá, pero no tan fastidiosas.

-Deberíamos llevarla-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad te gusta no?- mi tono sonó un poco mas sombrío de lo que esperaba, me vio por un segundo y me temblaron los hombros, a veces sus miradas parecían decir "lo se todo"

-¿Me están escuchando? ¡Voy directo a decirle al rector!- Dijo ella, pero Duncan fue mas rápido. La tomo por el trasero y la cargo, hasta meterla en la parte de atrás del auto.

Sonreí, por lo menos la parte delantera siempre iba a ser la mía.

Este iba a ser un largo viaje.

Conecte mi Ipod con la radio, y Courtney se frustro con mi música. –ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO-

-¿Nunca se calla?- pregunto Duncan. –Solo cuando te desvistes- pude ver a Courtney sonrojarse desde la ventanilla.

-Y… ¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto Courtney a mitad del viaje interrumpiendo a Duncan y yo mientras hablábamos de la broma que le habíamos hecho al rector.

-Gwenny aquí se va a hacer un tatuaje- dijo Duncan, orgulloso. -¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué le harías eso a tu piel?-

-No es tu problema ¿Ok?-

-No te dejare hacerte un tatuaje-

-No eres mi madre-

-Mujeres- Duncan volvió a rodar los ojos.

Seguimos un largo rato, ya parecían ser las doce y Duncan se habia estacionado en una calle cualquiera.

-¿Por qué paras? No llegaremos para las 6 si paramos- pero en verdad, sabía su razón.

El era bastante estricto con mi horario de comida y de pastillas.

-Tengo hambre- comento Courtney, quien no habia traído equipaje alguno. Al parecer se habia abrigado del suéter de Duncan el cual yo debía tomar, pero ella traía una pijama, no podia decirle mucho.

El saco de mi bolso sin pena lo que yo llamaba comida, un pote de atún y unas galletas. -¿En en serio Gwen?- pregunto, tenia rabia en su voz.

Se lo quite de las manos -¿Qué? ¿También me lo vas a dar de la boca?-

El se relamió los labios y yo voltee la mirada. Courtney habia estado callada demasiado tiempo. -¿Estas bien allá atrás?-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi? He sido secuestrada, ando en pijama, y en un auto que huele a alcohol y sexo-

-Si, ese asiento es altamente utilizado- sonrió pícaro Duncan. Courtney dio un gruñido asqueada y trato de pasarse al asiento de adelante. -¿Estas loca? Aquí voy yo- Dije, empujándola para que volviese a quedar atrás.

-Hay unos interiores sucios en la parte de atrás-

-¡Pues cálatelos!- dije yo. Cuando voltee, Duncan ya tenia preparado mi almuerzo, de donde mágicamente habia agregado carne.

-Ugh- dije, en voz baja. Pero sabia que si no comía, el no volvería a arrancar, y adiós tatuaje.

Esta vez si quise pasarme para el asiento de atrás, pero no podia dejar a Courtney y Duncan sentados adelante. Estoy enferma.

Cuando termine de comer me sentía bastante llena, hasta me causo una migraña en la cabeza. Heather.

El nombre se repetía una y otra vez, y cerré los ojos hundiéndome en el nombre.

Cuando desperté ya era la tarde, estaba acurrucada en el asiento y podia oír a Duncan y Courtney discutiendo sobre cualquier estupidez. -¿Ya llegamos?- dije en voz baja, y Duncan asintió con la cabeza.

La localización del lugar era bastante extraña, en medio de la nada. Estaba al lado de una gasolinera, entramos y sonreí con la música que habia puesto, el olor del cigarro, de las drogas. Courtney entro aunque le advertimos que se quedase en el auto.

Uno de los empleados se le quedo viendo, estaba apostando que queria reírse en su casa. -¿Gwen? Un gusto en verte- dijo Mark, un hombre que tras mi rebelde adolescencia me habia abierto mis Pircings. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que me hacia un tatuaje.

No estaba asustada, sabía exactamente lo que queria.

Iba a entrar al compartimiento pero sentí a alguien tomarme de la mano. Una mano que era perfectamente del tamaño de la mía, no más grande ni cálida.

Volví a sentir la electricidad de antes, me gustaba sentirlo. Mis labios se entreabrieron un poco y voltee a ver a Courtney.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije, ella no soltaba mi mano, y me estaba volviendo loca.

Si ella también el afectaba no lo sabia. –No quiero que te lo hagas- dijo, y yo suspire molesta –Como ya te dije, no es tu problema-

-¿Nueva novia?- Pregunto Mark, y yo negué con la cabeza. La expresión de Courtney me hizo reír en voz alta. Duncan estaba viendo una vitrina de no se que. Me solté de la mano de Courtney y entre.

-Ouch- dije, saliendo del local. Ya debían ser las 9 y era obvio que no dormiríamos para llegar esa misma noche al internado, o Courtney llamaría a sus "abogados" y nos acusaría de secuestro.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Duncan molesto.

No le habia contado a ninguno de los dos el tatuaje que me habia hecho, prefería mantenerlo como algo personal.

Solo me monte en el auto, ignorando sus preguntas. –Vamos, ¡rápido!- no habían muchas luces en la calle. Tenia sueño y no habia cenado, pero pensé que con el almuerzo habia sido mas que suficiente.

Duncan me pidió que le pasase una cerveza, y así lo hice. Ignorando las quejas de Courtney.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo verlo?-

-No-

-¿y AHORA?- grito ella. -¿Por qué eres tan chillona?-

-¿Por qué eres tan rara?- Volvió a decir. –Estoy harta de que me trates tan mal, no te hecho nada- mi resentimiento con Courtney era inconsciente, lo juro.

-Y tú ¿Por qué me tienes que tratar como si fuese tu hija? Dios… ¿Así tratas a tus amigos?-

-¿Quién necesita amigos?-

-Tu- le conteste, sacándole la lengua. Sabía que Duncan estaba desesperado por nuestra discusión de niños. –Estúpida- Dijo ella y empezó a pasarse al asiento de adelante sin explicación alguna.

Empezó a jalarme el pelo. -¿Estas loca?-

-¿Sabes lo que me ha costado entrar a este lugar para que gente como tu me lo arruine?-

-Niñas, quítense- Dijo Duncan molesto. Tres personas en el asiento de adelante éramos demasiados. Volví a empujar a Courtney, pero esta vez ella fue directamente hacia Duncan. Quien dejo de manejar por un momento.

Dio un frenazo, pero…

CRAK

Habia sonado como si hubiésemos aplastado algo, y luego de eso, fuimos directo a un árbol.

Por suerte, el golpe no habia sido fatal. Sin embargo me habia afectado algo la cabeza, el nombre de Heather crecía y mis piernas me dolían. Creo que estaba sangrando. Courtney también se habia golpeado la cabeza.

Duncan, extrañamente, habia llevado el cinturón de seguridad y estaba intacto. Se levanto nervioso y nos saco a ambas del auto. –Me mataran por esto- dijo nervioso. Me cargo, notando que no podia caminar. -¿Qué hora es?- dije, un poco incoherente.

-Media noche- Dijo Courtney, quien se mantenía en pie apoyándose del auto.

Odiaba que Duncan me cargase, me hacia sentir inútil. -¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿El auto todavía sirve no?- pregunte, pero Duncan parecía nervioso por otra cosa. -¿No oyeron algo antes de chocar?-

Ahora que lo decía, me acorde de un sonido.

Mire hacia la calle, y allí habia una masa descompuesta. No, no era eso.

Era un cuerpo.


	3. Lago

Primero, perdón por la tardanza. Segundo, gracias por todos los reviews! Contestare algunos.

**Toaneo07:** Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte :D siempre me das reviews y lo aprecio mucho

**G****wenWaterSiren****:** Haha gracias por tus reviews, la interacción de Gwen y Courtney es siempre divertida, y obviamente habrá muchos problemas.

**NekoNight **Wii ¡gracias! La parte de Heather vendrá mas adelante, pero mientras tanto sigan tratando de atar cabos, es divertido

**H****appyWinter**** :** Muchas gracias por tu Review, es bueno que este fandom aprecie el Slash y el Femslash

**E****l cuervo blanco****:** Muchas gracias, quizá ver Skins me afecta el cerebro

**A****thaeris**** :** ¡Muchas gracias! Tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible

**E****clipse total****:** Si agregare más Slash, aunque en los primeros capítulos no es muy descrito luego se hará más evidente y claro.

**S****weetGothic**¡Muchas gracias! Hehe si no puedo despegarme totalmente de la banca… fue mi inicio en FF así que probablemente algunas cosas se parezcan

**C****arlyrific**Gracias, espero que te siga gustando el capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

Gwen vomito, y Courtney no dejaba de gritar hasta que por fin pude taparle la boca con mi palma. Esto pareció ponerla aun mas nerviosa pero lo ignore. No podia admitir que estaba asustado, aunque fuese así.

-Cálmate, cálmate y te dejo hablar- le dije al oído, ella pareció irritarse pero la solté. Gwen todavía estaba en el suelo, el cuerpo al frente de nosotros era irreconocible. –No hay manera de que… ¿nosotros lo matamos?- pregunto ella, palabras chocando unas con las otras.

-¡Nos mataran! ¡Iremos a la cárcel! No podre tener mi futuro exitoso, mi historial estará marcado por toda la eternidad, TODO ES SU CULPA- exclamo la morena empujándome con toda su fuerza.

Se podia oír que estaba llorando frenéticamente, era un desastre. Gwen hacia lo posible por no llorar, aunque se veía que tenía un gran problema.

Gwen no llora.

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Ir a la policía-

-¿ESTAS LOCA? Tu misma lo dijiste, nos arrestaran-

-Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? No quiero vivir como una criminal el resto de mi vida con… ustedes-

-TU NI TENIAS QUE VENIR-

-DESEARIA QUE NO HUBIESES VENIDO-

-CALLENSE- Exclame. Ambas me vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nada se oía en la calle, ni siquiera había pájaros, solo un viento incomodo.

De repente hacia un frio terrible.

–Hay un lago cercano al campus, ¿No?-

Ambas asintieron lentamente, claramente asustadas. –Lanzaremos el cuerpo al lago, nadie se tiene que dar cuenta-

La otra opción era quemar los cuerpos, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el fuego se notase desde lejos. Tome el cuerpo –Nadie hablara de esto. ¿Entendido? Ahora irán al auto, de forma silenciosa, y haremos esto a MI MANERA-

Las piernas me temblaban, mi estomago era un desastre y probablemente tartamudeaba. No podia dejarme reducir mas.

Me acerque al cuerpo, tratando de notar si habia alguna identificación. Tome su billetera y la puse en mi bolsillo, no podíamos tardar tanto.

Tome el cuerpo y lo coloque en la parte trasera del auto, deseando que este todavía funcionase.

Cuando me monte en el auto ambas chicas estaban en el asiento trasero.

Gwen estaba… sangrando. –No dejes que se duerma- le dije con tono mordaz a Courtney. Los golpes en la cabeza siempre eran los más peligrosos

-¿Y ahora eres profesional?-

Gruñí, y ella solo me vio con igual ira. –Cállate Gourtney-

-¿Dijo mi nombre mal?-

Ignore esto y comencé a manejar, el sueño me estaba matando.

¿Por qué hacia esto? Es verdad, no podia dejar que me atrapasen de nuevo. Pero realmente, yo no tenía nada que perder. Gwen y su sueño como artista, Courtney como lo que sea que quisiese hacer.

Era estúpido, el era el chico malo, no podia ocuparse de los sueños de los demás. Ni siquiera fue totalmente su culpa.

Los caminos eran sombríos, Courtney trataba de mantener despierta a Gwen hablándole de la "Historia de una mujer millonaria" a lo que Gwen solo se quejaba incoherentemente.

Habíamos matado a alguien.

Pisamos a alguien.

¿Cómo no oímos un grito? Eso era extraño, habia pasado tan rápido. ¿Qué tal si ya estaba muerto y tan solo lo pisamos? Aun con eso, ¿Quién les iba a creer?

Tenia ganas de golpear a alguien

Estacione al lado del lago, era tan oscuro que casi no se divisaba el suelo del agua. Robamos unas de las canoas. De ninguna maldita manera iba a hacer todo esto. Gwen no se quejaba, todavía estaba un poco desorbitada por el golpe.

Courtney la tomaba de la mano, alce una ceja. Si Gwen estuviese en sus casillas, la habia tirado al lago junto con el muerto. Pero ignore esto

La adrenalina estaba subiendo. Cuando llegamos al centro del lago, tome el cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas y lo lance al lago.

¿Saben esos momentos? Donde uno imagina su propio sountrack para lo que sea que este pasando… No habia música en mi cabeza para describir lo que sucedía.

Oía mis palpitaciones, las de Courtney, las de Gwen. Una más acelerada que la otra, una más consciente, cerré mis ojos.

Al volver al auto Courtney seguía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar- dije, no de forma dulce, sino ruda. –Matamos a alguien, supéralo-

A veces no entiendo como me salen esas palabras sin antes pensarlas, Courtney me dio una cachetada.

Sin embargo, no me dio el mínimo efecto o reacción. Me pareció honestamente estúpido que pensase en lo que dijese cuando acabábamos de matar a alguien.

Gwen ya estaba en el asiento trasero, viendo a la nada. Ahora que recordaba, habia vomitado su única comida del día.

Esa tonta niña irresponsable, aun si no podia culparla.

Me molestaba lo que le habia hecho Heather, como en tan poco tiempo la habia transformado, mas cuando se fue que con su estadía.

Maneje, horas y horas. La radio estaba puesta, música Country que no se relacionaba nada con lo que sucedía sonaba. Saque un cigarro y mi zippo.

Mis dedos temblaban y me maldije internamente. Sin embargo, logre hacerlo. –Gran primer día- Susurro irónicamente Courtney, ya demasiado cansada para gritar.

-En verdad, ni siquiera hemos empezado clases- dijo Gwen, su tono muerto. –Me duele- dijo ella.

-Ya estamos llegando-

-El tatuaje- volvió a decir, tocándose la espalda. –Es normal- volví a comentar. Courtney se habia quedado dormida esta vez y Gwen ya estaba recobrando mas conciencia que antes.

-¿Qué te hiciste?- Pregunte, curioso. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que hace unas horas habíamos matado a un cualquiera. No era de los que investigaban crímenes, generalmente los hacia.

Pero tenía su billetera en mi bolsillo.

Lo sacaría en mi habitación.

-¿Recuerdas ese dibujo… que vimos en un libro, con Heather?-

Habíamos visto muchísimos dibujos todos juntos, aun con que Heather odiase el arte. A la pelinegra le encantaba molestar a Gwen cada vez que hacia una de sus tareas de investigación o venia a mí a mostrarme uno de sus nuevos libros de arte.

_Todo es vanidad _

Era el nombre del cuadro, a lo que habia relacionado con nosotros tres. Lo habia relacionado con Heather, y cada vez que ella trataba de molestarla le apodaba con "Vanity"

-Gwen…-

-Todo es vanidad, lo es- dijo, sonriéndome. Se paso al asiento delantero. El sol estaba empezando a salir y ya estábamos llegando. –Es un recordatorio- dijo ella, su maquillaje era un desastre, aun si ella no sabia llorado.

-Hicimos un desastre- volvió a decir, abrazando sus rodillas y viendo hacia adelante.

–Gwen, estaremos bien ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? Ni siquiera hay evidencia- volví a decir.

Sus brazos eran demasiado delgados, con miedo a romperlos, parecía una muñeca de lo delicada que se veía. Generalmente, su actitud podia espantar a la mayoría.

Pero el podia ver a través de esa mascara, podia ver a través de la mascara de la mayoría. Le parecía patético, y sin embargo se ocupaba de ella como si fuese su responsabilidad.

El nunca habia cuidado nada en su vida, casi ni podia cuidarse a si mismo, y sin embargo daba su vida por ocuparse de Gwen.

Tal vez porque de alguna manera ella también era una constante en su vida. Se sostenían el uno al otro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto ella, y el ahogo una risa. -¿Tu preguntándome si estoy bien? ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?-

-Mierda- dijo en voz baja, como si la mala palabra se la fuese a comer. –No esta tan mal, solo necesito limpiarme- Dijo mientras se veía en el espejo.

Courtney roncaba levemente, no queria admitirlo, pero me sentía mal por ella.

Aunque la chica se hubiese metido en eso por si misma.

Llegamos en la mañana, a la misma hora que habíamos salido. Solo un día y comenzaríamos clases, pero no estaría mas horas con Gwen y Courtney, a menos que quisiese que mi cabeza explotase.

-¿La despertamos?- Pregunto Gwen, yo iba a despertarla a mi manera especial, pero la gótica me detuvo.

–Va a comenzar a gritar, no queremos eso.-

Los dos estábamos demasiado cansados, por lo menos Courtney durmió en el camino. Aunque temblaba, probablemente teniendo pesadillas.

La cargue, y Gwen me miro mal cuando puse mi mano de nuevo en el trasero de Courtney. ¿Qué puedo decir? –En verdad, de esta manera es mucho más fácil cargarlas-

-A mi no me cargas así-

Parece que se arrepintió en el momento en que dijo eso

–¿Quieres?- Sonreí pícaro

-Que asqueroso eres- dijo, sonriendo. Las acompañe a su habitación y lance a Courtney en su cama, ya estaba despierta pero muy callada.

Vi a Gwen por última vez lanzándose en su almohada, sin quitarse el horror de maquillaje de su cara.

-Mierda… mierda… mierda…- decía yo en voz baja, aun analizando lo que habia pasado. Corrí hasta mi habitación.

-¿Dónde carajo estabas?- Abrió la puerta Alejandro, el latino estaba sin camisa durmiendo en sus calzoncillos, y con solo verlo el noto que algo estaba mal. –Yo…- El alzo una ceja.

Necesitaba dormir, más que eso, necesitaba golpear a alguien.

NECESITABA tener control, Alejandro sonrió cuando vio mi expresión de ira y me dejo entrar a la habitación. -¿Lo necesitas?-

-Si-

Me quite mi camisa rápidamente, estaba sudado, probablemente olía asqueroso, pero aun tenia acumulada la adrenalina de hace una hora. Deje la billetera en la mesa al quitarme los pantalones.

Cerré la puerta como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez Alejandro no sabía lo que enfrentaba.

* * *

><p>NA Ehm, si leve Slash. No muy descriptivo D: ¡Gracias por leer! En verdad este capitulo no me gusto mucho, solo fue como para rellenar lo que sucedía y después poner la acción pero… espero que les agrade


End file.
